The invention relates to an automatic choke for an engine, particularly a small engine. The invention also relates to a method of operating the automatic choke.
Small engines having a carburetor are used in various apparatus, including lawn and garden equipment (e.g., lawn mowers, lawn tractors, blowers), generators, pressure washers, snow throwers, agricultural equipment, outboard engines and other outdoor power equipment. The carburetor can include a throttle and a choke. The choke provides a rich fuel-air mixture upon start-up of the engine to sustain the combustion reaction, and the throttle valve position is responsive to the load on the engine.
In many small engines, the choke is actuated manually. However, some small engines include an automatic choke. For example, it is known to control a choke valve with a thermally responsive mechanism.